


What Definitely Absolutely Without a Doubt Occured

by picketcricket



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Loves Monkey D. Luffy, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Ace, ace should not have died and this is my way of fixing it, fyi this will probably never be finished, he's great, i love him sm, product of 3 am cry fest, they just can't help it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketcricket/pseuds/picketcricket
Summary: (AKA I am still in denial, AKA Ace lives and everyone's happy, AKA Sabo and Ace's bro-con)





	What Definitely Absolutely Without a Doubt Occured

**Author's Note:**

> Not an actual bro-con, will not be having a relationship. Just the ASL brothers being adorable and overprotective.

It was a quiet day in the Grand Line. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and Sabo was full of angst.

 

Why, you may ask? Well, it all goes back to his brother's death...

 

And no, that is not the reason for his sorrow, though that is not to say he isn’t sad about it. Sabo's pain, however, originates from a far deeper trouble: he forgot his adorable baby brother.

 

Most would think this was a trivial thing. Surely this couldn't be what he really missed? Over his memories of Dadan and the bandits that, although they would never admit to it, truly loved them? Over the harsh training with Garp, who treated him as family, even though he never even knew him long? Could Sabo truly mourn that even above the lost years the trio could have spent together, planning for piracy?

 

Absolutely.

 

But then again, most would think that when faced with the larger than life presence of Luffy. Sabo would know. After Ace's multiple rants centering around the "annoying brat that keeps following me around"—Ace's words, not his—he expected to naturally hate him. Or dislike him at  _ least _ .

 

He soon figured out that's impossible. He's just too cute. There is no escaping it, everyone will one day love him. Pirates, marines, bounty hunters, Revolutionaries, average civilians... Luffy's power is terrifying. Terrifying and awe-inspiring and everything that Sabo wants to witness.

 

So, what does he do not two minutes after he recovers his memories? He asks for a leave. A long, indefinite one. One he was promptly given. Ah, the perks of being second in command.

 

Of course, it also could have had something to do with the fact that he collapsed from shock and was crying after the news of Ace’s death. Sabo doesn’t bother figuring out which one.

 

Unfortunately, his leave is postponed. Luffy and many others were injured in the War of the Best, and his brother was taken into hiding for medical attention and training. Where, unfortunately, he’s not exactly sure, as his spies were only able to give him so much.

 

It’s fine though. He’s nothing if not patient, and so long as his adorable brother is alive and well he can bear it. That doesn’t mean he has to like it though.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Two years pass. Two agonizing years where all Sabo does is berate himself for forgetting his most precious people. He survives, if barely. And finally, there comes the day when he knows Luffy will arrive at Sabaody.

 

It’s easy, really, to crack the simple “code” that was on his sibling’s arm. Especially when he has spies everywhere. Really, how the marines  _ didn’t _ understand just shows they’re more incompetent than he first believed. Which he didn’t think possible, so bravo to them.

 

On that note, he really should attempt to teach Luffy the art of subtlety. He doubts Luffy would actually pay attention or use it, but one can dream. Besides, that would just give him extra time with his brother, and that’s never a bad thing. 

 

Although, Luffy and his careless attitude can have a silencing charm of its own. One that dumbfounds those nearby due to the ‘what-the-fuck-ness’ and his penchant for trouble, but a charm nonetheless. And what better way to be stealthy than to stun anyone who detects him?

 

...And maybe Sabo has been obsessing a  _ bit _ too much over Luffy. In his defense, he hasn’t seen his brother in over ten years, and that is much too long when it’s  _ Luffy _ you’re talking about. He has that air about him that’s just addicting. That innocent smile, and constant cheerfulness. His ability to not judge you for anything, and love you no matter what... And he’s doing it again. He really must stop this.

 

Sabo comforts himself with the excuse that he must love Luffy for  _ two _ people now, as Ace no longer can.

 

* * *

 

Far away, on a small uninhabited island, a miracle happens. Brought forth from rage, spite, and jealousy, a hand forces its way out of the ground. The body, after doing the same, does not appear confused, like one normally would if they come back to life.  _ No, only one thing could do this _ , he thinks as he puts on his identifying orange hat.  _ Someone is challenging my position as Luffy’s favorite person _ .

 

He knew they would soon learn to regret it.


End file.
